elementray madness
by ShadowDown
Summary: every one from dragon knights goes to grade school. (my sumaries suck!)
1. the morning

Lisa is my friend. She is itting right next to me and being scary. And shes helping write this. And laugh at my spelling mistakes. her pen name is loser with a llama. Shes crazy. You should read her storys. (product endorsements)

Lisa: This is lisas idea.

Chloie naw duh, genius. (this is sarcasum)

Shadow shut up idiots! (HEY! YOUR RUINGING MY APPLE!!)

Floodle apples to apples

Buri SUGAR!!!!!!1111111111111111

Bob buri, did you mean to use 1's?

Shadow SHUT UP! NOW, ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!!

--------------------------------------------------

the horror of 6 year old dragon knights!!

Thr first day of school:

Rath walked into the school and looked around. Spotting a green haired little boy by the drinking foutnine, he walked over. "hi! Im rath!"

"oooookay….. hi! Im thatz!!"

"hi!"

"hi!"

"I like killing demons"

"I like llamas!"

(lisa, give me the keyboard!!)

"but I also like food and treasure!!!!!" n.n

(lisa….)

"oooookay…" --; "oh look! More kids!!"

(yes lisa, that IS salt. You can stop scaring me now. DUDE! STOP EATING IT!! NOT SMART!!)

rath and thatz slipped over to where two kids where standing. Well, actually, one was towering over the other and shouting profusely, and the other was apparently trying to make himself as small as possible. It wasn't working though. As they drew nearer, they heard the shouting.

"you idiot! This is school property! You do not eat the chalk!"

"b-b-but!"

"you do not eat the paper either! ….. or the printer ink! And you wondered why your face was purple for a week!"

"hey!" he drew himself up slightly. "that was not my fault, ok?"

"really? Well whos was is then?" --;

"uh, somones? IT WAS THE PENGUINS! THE PENGUINS, I TELL YOU! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!"

"ooooooooooooooookay…….." --;

"you dudes have some issues." Rath said cheerily. Turning to the smaller boy with black hair and red tips, he said, "so. Is printer ink that good? Iv never tried it before."

"Don't encourage him!"

"what?"

"idiot."

"hey! That's not very nice!!"

"hey! Hey! Break it up!" thatz waved his hands infront of their faces. "so." He said, turning to the taller aquamarine haird boy. "whats you name?"

(if you cant guess who these people are, you're an idiot and you don't deserve the name 'dragon knights fan')

"im alfeegi. And that's ruwalk. Complete idiot."

"hey!" ruwalk stood up. "hi. I like food."

"ooh! So do i! Lets be best friends!" (thatz)

"--; ooookay…" (ruwalk)

"what grade are you in?" (rath asking alfeegi)

"5th"

"ooooooooooooooooooh!!!"

(lisa! Stop salting my head!!)

"where going into 2nd" thatz pointed out helpfully, sticking his finger up like they do in comics.

"your tall" (rath)

"and? Your point being?" (alfeegi)

"don't get him angry, or you'll pay!" ruwalk whispered to that from his hiding spot over thatz shoulder. Alfeegi glared at him and ruwalk shrank back.

(no lisa. No helium)

"hello?" they turned to see a tall blond haired girl walking towards them.

"hi. Over here!" rath motioned her over. She walked over and joined the circle like thing.

"uh, hi." (the nameless girl)

"hi! Whats your name? Im rath"

"rune."

"rune eh? Odd name for a girl." (ruwalk)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!"

"uh, cool name? Hehe…"

"IM NOT A GIRL!!"

"your not? Couda fooled me." (rath) rune turned on him, weird, anime flames of doom behind him.

"you. Will. Die. Now." rune pulled out a hard backed comic book (graphic novel!!!) and started to chase rath around.

"Ow! Ow!" rune beat rath repeatedly over the head with the book while the others watched. The bell rang.

"oops. Time for class." Alfeegi picked p his bag and ran the other way. The rest of them soon followed.


	2. first period

haha. ok we were feeling kinda random as you can see. enjoy!

--------------

"Your going to 2nd as well?" rath asked rune as they headed toward the math classroom.

"yes." Rune sulked.

"How old are you?" (Thatz)

"9"

"wow! You're old!" runes trusty graphic novel came down on raths head a couple times.

"I had some, _issues_ with math, ok?"

"Whaaadever" rath rolled his eyes, and rune growled and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey! Ease up on the old foggie a bit will ya?" thatz popped up out of nowhere to attempt to break up the argument.

"I AM NOT AN OLD FOGIE!!!" rune turned the color of a beached whale and attacked thatz with his comic book.

"That's weird." Mused rath. "He turns the color of a beached whale when he's mad. I don't know what a beached whale is, nor do I know how I know what a beach whale is, but it's funny. Aunt Marise used to turn red like a monkey."

"She was a monkey!" a short girl with black hair barged in and hit rath.

"Really? So my suspicions have been confirmed!!" rath held his finer up in an intelligent way.

"YOU HAD DOUBTS?!!" the girl hit him again. (Shadow: ha-ha :) Lisa's here again. Ha-ha! Men dressed in drag hitting each other with purses!! (Monty python) ok. Im gonna stop doing this now (probably not) anyways, that last part was about ranma 1/2)

"Uh, who's she?" thatz pointed to the black haired girl.

"'SHE' IS RATHS SISTER!!" the girl hit thatz.

"Dose she always shout?" asked rune

"YES I DO! SO SHUT UP! YOU IDIOTS ARE MAKING ME LATE FOR CLASS!" she stormed off.

"Eh, who was that?" asked thatz.

"Cesia. My sister." Rath said regretfully. Rune shook his head knowingly. "Sisters. You should see silk on bad days. She's a demon!"

"Really?" rath perked up.

"No. not really." Rune glared at rath. "She acts like it though!" (Lisa: I know I know, none of them are related, but do I care? No.)

"Well, mine is. Man, she's a pain."

"Class! May I have your attention please? I will be your homeroom and orchestra teacher." Sadly, yes this was shyrendora.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" about five random people screamed.

"Now, now, no need to be like that, I'm sure we'll get long just fine."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" about 20 random people ran for the hills. (Shadow: haha! I beat you!)

"That parrots dead! Dead, deceased, gone to meat his maker! He is an EX-PARROT!!" the class all looked over to the room next door, where a Monty python sketch was currently under way. (Shadow: sorry. Watching Monty python. Couldn't help myself)

"ARGH! DIED YOU STUPID BRITISH PIGS!!" shyrendora screamed and threw a donkey at them. The above stated 20 random people attacked shyrendora with stuffed parrots.

"The blamonge!!!!!!!!!" the class scattered as giant blamonges invaded.

"Ooooooooooooooooookay…." Rune looked at the chaos around them. The four of them where standing by the door, watching the blamonge eat their class mates and attempt to play tennis.

"Well……. This is a very interesting class isn't it?" asked thatz rhetorically.

DING DING DING!!!

"Recess!" rath jumped up and ran out of the room, followed more slowly by the other 3. They were stopped on the way by a young man wearing a spotted bandana and a pack holding an umbrella. (Shadow: ranma 1/2 relations) "Excuse me do you know the way to Kyoto?"

Thatz looked at him like he was growing a giraffe out of his head. "You do know that we are in a completely different, one a different world, in a different demention?"

"Uh, ya. So where is Kyoto?"

"How am I gonna know?" thatz and the others continued on.

----

Shadow: ok. Hope you get as much of a kick out of reading this as we did writing it. Sorry about the Monty python references. We are watching it, and it's kinda late, and we need to getup early in the morning, and we are listening to songs that are not morbid, but have been categorized as morbid by our resident geniuses Lisa. (Can you hear the sarcasm?) Ok. So we are odd. Live with it. Lisa?

Lisa: yesh, yesh sorry about that, sugar high and bored no good mix, no, no. teehee. But Monty python is plain old hilarious! Please excuse my friend. She had some craziness and oddnessosity issues. So do I but we can ignore that. n.n

No, no no, no, no , no, no, no, no, no ,no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no 16 ton weight falls on you 4 tired vicars pick up your body and pile it into a coffin and continue on. And now for something completely different: PICKLES AND RATISHES AND TURNIPS!! And now for something more completely different: a man with a tape recorded up his nose! sticks a finger up a mans nose. Music plays THERE WAS A TEDDY BEAR, NAMED FREDDY BEAR. WHO LIVES ONTOP OF A MOUNTINE MADE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE… (This song is property of Olivia and her sister.)

Tootles!


End file.
